


Happy Birthday, Eli...Senpai?!

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Eli has a particular fantasy that she wants to play out for her birthday.





	

For Maki, the easiest part of the roleplay was playing the role of the flustered, hesitant first-year. No acting was required, because she really  _ was _ getting flustered and had a lot of reservations about the scenario. Likewise, Eli and Nozomi fell into their role immediately, their expressions a dangerous mix of predatory and seductive. Maki was easily affected by it, too; a looming sense of peril hung over her, but she also felt like Nozomi and Eli were both traps that she'd want to fall into.

 

“You'll let us do what we want, right?” Maki felt breath on her ear. Nozomi’s breath, her playful voice. “Ma-ki-chan.” Every cooed syllable sent a jolt down Maki’s spine. Nozomi was behind her, grabbing her breasts through her shirt, while Eli was in front of her, rubbing and kissing but never doing enough to bring Maki any real pleasure. Maki’s nipples were pressing against the scratchy lace of her bra, much like her wrists were rubbing against the rope that Nozomi had secured her with. The rope bound her hands together with an expertly-tied knot, not at all uncomfortable, but tight enough to remind Maki who was in charge. Eli had told her to keep her arms raised, presumably so Nozomi could continue to paw at her breasts. They were in a Maki sandwich right on top of Eli’s bed.

 

“Maki-chan?” Eli said, her voice calm and serious. “Nozomi asked you a question.”

 

“Yes,” Maki whispered. She squirmed in her binds, and when Eli nodded to prompt her, she continued, “I'll do everything you say, Eli...Eli...”  _ This is so embarrassing. I've always thought of Eli and Nozomi as my equal...even though I have to admit, being dominated by them like this is-no, no, shut up! _ Gulping, Maki said, “I'll do everything you say, Eli-senpai!”

 

Maki sounded way too excited for her own good, and she immediately blushed when Eli smiled proudly at her. “Excellent. Spread your legs, then, and keep your arms lifted,” Eli commanded. A blush forming on her face, Maki turned away and spread her legs, revealing her plain, white panties. She would've chose something cuter if she had known that Eli wanted such a lewd thing for her birthday...

 

“Elicchi, look at how wet she is,” Nozomi cooed, feigning shock. Eli licked her lips like a wolf getting ready to feast on its meal...and feast she did. Maki’s underwear were yanked downwards, and she lifted her hips up to make it easier, shutting her eyes. As soon as Maki felt Eli’s tongue on her, she bit back a cry. “My, my, Maki-chan...does being taken advantage of by your senpais really turn you on this much?”

 

“Hah...hah,” Maki panted, leaning into Nozomi. Maki dared to look down, and saw Eli happily gliding her tongue through Maki’s slick folds. Eli looked slightly concentrated, but mostly relaxed, obviously enjoying every second of violating her new catch. Maki had never seen such a serene (but devious) look on Eli’s face. 

 

Not too long after Eli started to pleasure Maki with her mouth, Nozomi quickly unbuttoned Maki’s shirt, then pulled down Maki’s bra. Nozomi didn't even have to fondle Maki before realizing that her nipples were rock hard, begging for attention. “N-Nozomi-senpai,” Maki whispered, her voice shaking. Damn, she was a mess... “Please touch them. Roughly...”

 

Nozomi giggled wickedly, pinching and tugging on Maki’s nipples. Maki didn't bite back her cry that time, yelping in pleasure. Eli hummed in approval between her legs, sending a surprisingly effective vibration into Maki’s clit. It felt like she was going numb, having so many things done to her at once. Nozomi didn't slow her assault, deciding to leave hickies on Maki’s neck. “Ah, look at that,” Nozomi chuckled, kissing one of the bruises she left. Eli popped her head up, and Maki shut her eyes tight at the loss of contact. “We've really marked you as our property, Maki-chan.”

 

“It seems so, Nozomi,” Eli said, laughing breathlessly. Maki’s pussy began to thrum and throb as she heard Nozomi and Eli making out over her shoulder. It was short-lived. Soon, Nozomi went back to squeezing Maki’s tits and Eli leaned down and began sucking hard on Maki’s clit, raising a hand to slide two fingers into Maki’s tight passage and thrust them aggressively. Maki began to thrash and shudder. Eli  _ knew _ that that was a surefire way to make Maki come quick, sucking on her clit and fingering her hard like that.

 

And of course, her tactic didn't fail; seconds after Eli’s assault began, Maki was falling apart, babbling and moaning and begging. She hated how disoriented she got during orgasm, how she could never control herself, but how  _ could _ she control herself when Eli was curling her fingers and touching  _ that _ spot, when Nozomi was twisting and grabbing her nipples? Maki was a slave to the pleasures that her lovers brought her, and if Eli wanted something like that for her birthday, she had no objections.

 

Maki was still quaking and twitching when Eli pulled away, seemingly reluctantly. Not missing a beat (as always), Eli commanded, “Nozomi, untie Maki. She can please you first.”

 

“Elicchi,” Nozomi said with a frown, “it’s your birthday! You should go first.”

 

Maki felt a little jolt of arousal, thinking enough how they were talking about which one of them Maki should  _ please _ and  _ serve _ first, which one of them could  _ use _ her first. It almost made her want to reach down and bring herself to completion again, but she was still tied up...

 

That problem was fixed when Nozomi undid the ropes. Eli explained her request: “I want to watch you two and touch myself. That sounds a lot more fun to me than us doing it directly.”

 

“Well, it's your decision,” Nozomi sighed. Nozomi, still fully dressed, simply lifted up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. “Well, Maki-chan? You know how to do this, right?”

 

Of course she did, Maki wanted to say, but it was a part of the fantasy; Maki was the innocent, unknowing first year, eager to be taken advantage of by her senpais even though she was bashful. “I can do my best,” Maki offered, but when she leaned down into Nozomi and inhaled her sweet, musky scent, she definitely did a lot more than her best.

 

Maki knew that Nozomi liked it when she used long, slow strokes of her tongue, and Maki herself enjoyed it; it allowed her to feel every crevice of Nozomi’s womanhood and taste every drop of her nectar.

 

Next, Maki shut her eyes tight and focused on wriggling her tongue into Nozomi’s passage. It was a bit hard to do with Nozomi’s frilly pink panties in the way, so Maki pulled back and said, “May I take these off, Nozomi...er, senpai?”

 

Nozomi nodded in approval, and Maki pulled them down and off. While her head was up, Maki snuck a peek at Eli, who was masturbating furiously, one hand covering her mouth and the other three fingers deep into her pussy. Feeling a new fire inside, Maki dove back into Nozomi, her hands on Nozomi’s hips.

 

“Mmm-ah-Maki-ch-chan,” Nozomi struggled, her hand going into Maki’s hair. Maki loved when Nozomi grabbed her hair and tugged, directing Maki to the spots where she wanted her. Nozomi prodded Maki upwards to her clit, so Maki began to flick her tongue over Nozomi’s swollen rosebud. Both of Nozomi’s hands soon went into Maki’s hair, shoving her deeper into her pussy.

 

Maki got her point and began to move her tongue all over, sloppily lapping up every drop of Nozomi’s juices that she could find. Maki felt Nozomi's thighs squeezing her head, and her hips thrusting. Maki could faintly hear soft moans from Eli, but not over Nozomi's wild yells and shrieks.

 

Nozomi reached her peak quickly and unexpectedly; Maki was slightly surprised by the small squirts of quim soiling her face and a bit of her uniform, but she didn't falter, trying to suck up every drop. Nozomi let Maki up just in time for her to see Eli bucking into her own hand furiously before going still, twitching and moaning her lovers’ names.

 

Eli was so graceful, even when she was climaxing, Maki thought. Once Eli fell to the bed, they all began undressing, then crawled under the covers. 

 

“So? Did you have fun with our sweet little kohai, Elicchi?” Nozomi teased.

 

“It's time to stop that now,” Maki said, annoyed.

 

“Thank you for going along with this, you two,” Eli laughed. She did seem really happy, Maki noticed, so the embarrassment was probably worth it. “Really, this is one of the best birthday gifts I've ever gotten. You put Nico’s picture of herself to shame.”

 

“I would hope so!” Maki said, unable to resist a smile. 

  
Nozomi kissed Eli’s forehead and cheered, “Happy birthday, Elicchi! Tell me...what kind of roleplay are we doing next year?”


End file.
